Make A Cat
by it-will-be-anarchy
Summary: I KNOW, there have been WAAAAAAAAAY too many of these lately. But I'm the worst when it comes to mass-producing names, and this is why I need YOUR HELP! Story summary and more instructions inside, if you can find it in your hearts to help me. DONE!
1. How To Submit Your Cat

**Like I said, I KNOW, there have been WAAAAAAAAAY too many of these. But, unfortunately, I'm HORRIBLE at coming up with names, and I need some cats! This story will take place in the time of one of the Code of the Clan stories, the one with Splashheart and Reedshine and those people, 'cause I absolutely loved them. This may not be as good as some of my other stories, simply because I have SO MANY! But anyway, I guess I can't ask you to contribute to all these Make A Cats there've been lately. But, I'm hoping I may have a small fanbase (heh, I've always wanted a fanbase) that'll help me out. The Clans are River, Wind, Thunder, Shadow AND Sky. Here's the summary of the story, which I think sounds pretty awesome:**

**Long before Firestar's time, Quickkit and Aspenkit, kits of the noble Splashheart and Reedshine, are about to become RiverClan apprentices. On the day of the ceremony, however, one of their Clan is brutally murdered, and it's up to the newly named Quickpaw and Aspenpaw to discover who the murderer is...before they pick off the Clans, one by one.**

**Haha, sounds awesome, RIIIIIIIIIIGHT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Anyway, please, help me out and _MAKE A CAT!_ Fill this out and send it to me in a review!**

Name:

Gender:

Pelt Color:

Eye Color:

Clan:

Rank In Clan:

Personality:

Desires:

Best Ability:

Mate **(you can give me one, or I can)**:

Kits **(same as Mate)**:

**Okay, then, there's no due date or anything on this, I'll delete this whole thing when it's over. PLEASE HELP ME!**


	2. Allegiances So Far

**Okay, this is what we have so far. I forgot to mention that the leader and deputy position of RiverClan is already filled, so Amberstar of AmberClan, I'm moving you to ThunderClan, where your kits are older apprentices because leaders and deputies aren't allowed to have kits. And WannabeCowboySweetheartAnnie (whoa, that's a mouthful), there's no WaterfallClan...  
**

**RiverClan**

Leader: Darkstar-small dark brown she-cat

Deputy: Splashheart-ginger-and-white tom

Medicine Cat: Snowfeather-white she-cat with sky blue eyes _(Howl of the Irish moon)_

Warriors: Blackbee-black she-cat

Eeltail-brown tabby tom

Apprentices: Squirrelpaw-pale brown tabby she-cat with a white tail tip and green eyes with hints of gold _(Moonstream-Sunstripe)_

Birchpaw-dark brown tom with one black paw and indigo-blue eyes _(Moonstream-Sunstripe)_

Violetpaw-pretty silver she-cat with white spots on back and violet eyes _(starpelt1543)_

Ebonypaw-dark black she-cat with violet eyes with tinges of crimson _(Nightshade07)_

Queens: Reedshine-dark ginger she-cat; mother of Splashheart's kits: Quickkit (ginger-and-white tom) and Aspenkit (black she-cat with silver streaks)

Elders:

**ThunderClan**

Leader: Amberstar-gray she-cat with white stripes and amber eyes _(Amberstar of AmberClan)_

Deputy: Sunclaw-short-haired cream-colored tabby she-cat with copper-brown eyes _(gIRL-wHO-lIKES-wIZARDS)_

Medicine Cat:

Warriors: Sparrowwhisker-black and white tom with brown eyes _(Amberstar of AmberClan)_

Addervenom-brown tabby tom with yellow eyes _(XxFantasyxLovexX)_

Thorntail-short-haired brown tabby tom with copper-brown eyes _(gIRL-wHO-lIKES-wIZARDS)_

Apprentices: Brownpaw-black tom with white stripes and unusual reddish eyes _(Amberstar of AmberClan)_

Jumppaw-black she-cat with amber eyes _(Amberstar of AmberClan)_

Minnowpaw-gray and white she-cat with brown eyes _(Amberstar of AmberClan)_

Queens:

Elders:

**ShadowClan**

Leader: Wolfstar-small jet black she-cat with icy blue eyes _(wolfshadow graystripes loyalty)_

Deputy: Blizzardgaze-grayish-white tom with misty gray-blue eyes _(wolfshadow graystripes loyalty)_

Medicine Cat:

Warriors: Sparrowhawk-dark brown tabby tom with green eyes _(Soul of Sasuke)_

Apprentices: Asterpaw-light silver she-cat with stripes from head to tail and down legs, black left forepaw, and amber-yellow eyes _(Serpent's Ballet)_

Queens: Emberkit-grayish-white she-cat with a few pure white splotches and icy blue eyes; Wolfstar's kit before she became leader _(wolfshadow graystripes loyalty)_

Elders:

**WindClan**

Leader: Tawnystar-light brown tabby tom with cream-colored underbelly and back paw, black tail tip, and green eyes _(Serpent's Ballet)_

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:

Warriors: Jayheart-ruffled bluish-silver tom with darker stripes, one white forepaw, white underbelly, and blue eyes _(Serpent's Ballet)_

Blazeheart-black she-cat with white paws and green eyes _(BookObesserNumberOne)_

Spottedfur-white tom with brown speckles _(BookObesserNumberOne)_

Apprentices:

Queens:

Elders:

**SkyClan**

Leader:

Deputy: Eveningsong-black she-cat with one ginger paw and bright blue eyes _(Earthwhisper)_

Medicine Cat: Dawnpelt-gray she-cat with tints of ginger and gold and sky blue eyes _(Luna Holly Shaeffer)_

Warriors: Iceberry-sleek white she-cat with blue-gray eyes _(Efinity)_

Gustfoot-dusky light brown tom with golden-brown eyes _(Efinity)_

Apprentices:

Queens:

Elders:

**Here we are so far. As you see, there's still a lot of work to be done. For example, Emberkit of ShadowClan needs a foster mother! People who already reviewed, some of you said you had more names that you could use, and I'd love to see them, if you want. Anyway, WindClan and SkyClan are in the most need. SkyClan is leaderless! Also, a warning: You read my summary? How I'd be picking off cats? One of your cats may be killed. Sorry, that's just the way it's gonna work. SO, sorry if one of them dies.**


	3. Allegiances Again

**Please, if you must flame me for being lazy (which I know I am, I admit it), no bad words, coughcoughMr. Stupid HawkPencoughcough.**

**RiverClan**

Leader: Darkstar-small dark brown she-cat

Deputy: Splashheart-ginger-and-white tom

Medicine Cat: Snowfeather-white she-cat with sky blue eyes _(Howl of the Irish moon)_

Apprentice, Dapplepelt

Warriors: Blackbee-black she-cat

Eeltail-brown tabby tom

Apprentices: Squirrelpaw-pale brown tabby she-cat with a white tail tip and green eyes with hints of gold _(Moonstream-Sunstripe)_

Birchpaw-dark brown tom with one black paw and indigo-blue eyes _(Moonstream-Sunstripe)_

Violetpaw-pretty silver she-cat with white spots on back and violet eyes _(starpelt1543)_

Ebonypaw-dark black she-cat with violet eyes with tinges of crimson _(Nightshade07)_

Dapplepelt-light brown she-cat with white underbelly and paws with green eyes _(SkaterKatie246)_

Queens: Reedshine-dark ginger she-cat; mother of Splashheart's kits: Quickkit (ginger-and-white tom) and Aspenkit (black she-cat with silver streaks)

Elders:

**ThunderClan**

Leader: Amberstar-gray she-cat with white stripes and amber eyes _(Amberstar of AmberClan)_

Deputy: Sunclaw-short-haired cream-colored tabby she-cat with copper-brown eyes _(gIRL-wHO-lIKES-wIZARDS)_

Medicine Cat: Irispetal-light gray tabby she-cat with one dark gray paw and pale green eyes _(Sunstar of Seasonclan)_

Apprentice, Pineneedle

Warriors: Sparrowwhisker-black and white tom with brown eyes _(Amberstar of AmberClan)_

Addervenom-brown tabby tom with yellow eyes _(XxFantasyxLovexX)_

Thorntail-short-haired brown tabby tom with copper-brown eyes _(gIRL-wHO-lIKES-wIZARDS)_

Snowfall-white tom with gray-tipped tail and blue eyes _(Sunstar of Seasonclan)_

Apprentices: Brownpaw-black tom with white stripes and unusual reddish eyes _(Amberstar of AmberClan)_

Jumppaw-black she-cat with amber eyes _(Amberstar of AmberClan)_

Minnowpaw-gray and white she-cat with brown eyes _(Amberstar of AmberClan)_

Pineneedle-dark brown she-cat with dark brown eyes _(Honeyflower07)_

Queens: Leopardspots-golden spotted she-cat with amber eyes; mother of Snowfall's kits: Willowkit (gray-and-white she-kit) and Mothkit (golden she-kit) _(Sunstar of Seasonclan)_

Elders:

**ShadowClan**

Leader: Wolfstar-small jet black she-cat with icy blue eyes _(wolfshadow graystripes loyalty)_

Deputy: Blizzardgaze-grayish-white tom with misty gray-blue eyes _(wolfshadow graystripes loyalty)_

Medicine Cat:

Warriors: Sparrowhawk-dark brown tabby tom with green eyes _(Soul of Sasuke)_

Zephyrwing-dark blue-gray she-cat with pale blue eyes _(Zephyrwing)_

Apprentices: Asterpaw-light silver she-cat with stripes from head to tail and down legs, black left forepaw, and amber-yellow eyes _(Serpent's Ballet)_

Queens: Emberkit-grayish-white she-cat with a few pure white splotches and icy blue eyes; Wolfstar's kit before she became leader _(wolfshadow graystripes loyalty)_

Elders:

**WindClan**

Leader: Tawnystar-light brown tabby tom with cream-colored underbelly and back paw, black tail tip, and green eyes _(Serpent's Ballet)_

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:

Warriors: Jayheart-ruffled bluish-silver tom with darker stripes, one white forepaw, white underbelly, and blue eyes _(Serpent's Ballet)_

Blazeheart-black she-cat with white paws and green eyes _(BookObesserNumberOne)_

Spottedfur-white tom with brown speckles _(BookObesserNumberOne)_

Crimsontail-reddish brown she-cat with amber eyes _(FlameRiver)_

Sparkfoot-brown tom with a white chest and front paw _(FlameRiver)_

Jaggedrock-burly gray tom _(FlameRiver)_

Apprentices: Birdpaw-tortoiseshell she-cat _(FlameRiver)_

Queens: Flowerpelt-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat; mother of Jaggedrock's kits: Darkkit (dark brown she-kit) _(FlameRiver)_

Elders:

**SkyClan**

Leader: Swiftstar-yellowish brown tabby tom with blue eyes _(Amberstar of Amberclan)_

Deputy: Eveningsong-black she-cat with one ginger paw and bright blue eyes _(Earthwhisper)_

Medicine Cat: Dawnpelt-gray she-cat with tints of ginger and gold and sky blue eyes _(Luna Holly Shaeffer)_

Warriors: Iceberry-sleek white she-cat with blue-gray eyes _(Efinity)_

Gustfoot-dusky light brown tom with golden-brown eyes _(Efinity)_

Nightsky-black and white tom with amber eyes _(-sonix3-)_

Shatteredmoon-silver tabby tom with blue-gray eyes _(Earthwhisper)_

Apprentices:

Queens: Frozendawn-light tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes; expecting Shatteredmoon's kits _(Earthwhisper)_

Poppyspots-white she-cat with black speckles and pale green eyes; mother of Nightsky's kits: Onekit (black tom with white stripe down spine and blue eyes), Shinekit (golden she-kit with amber eyes), Smallkit (small sandy gray tom with a stump for a tail and pale green eyes) _(-sonix3-)_

Leafcloud-gray she-cat with a gold-tipped tail; mother of Swiftstar's kits: Bluekit (gray she-kit with white underbelly and piercing blue eyes), Brownkit (brown and gold tom with amber eyes), Runningkit (brown and white she-kit with blue eyes) _(Amberstar of Amberclan)_

Elders:

**Well, okay, that's that so far. What we DESPERATELY need: elders, medicine cats for Shadow and Wind, apprentices for Sky, Wind, and Shadow, warriors for River...basically. But we could basically use more of everything, except medicine cats for Sky, Thunder, and River. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE HELP!  
**


	4. Another Allegiances

**Okay, I put most cats in here, I only left out one, Earthwhisper's Inkscar. Sorry! It's just...I don't think cats know what ink is...really, I am sorry. Nightshade07, I made Nightshade a medicine cat apprentice.  
**

**RiverClan**

Leader: Darkstar-small dark brown she-cat

Deputy: Splashheart-ginger-and-white tom

Medicine Cat: Snowfeather-white she-cat with sky blue eyes _(Howl of the Irish moon)_

Apprentice, Dapplepelt

Warriors: Blackbee-black she-cat

Eeltail-brown tabby tom

Streamflower-beautiful dark gray tabby she-cat _(Efinity)_

Cedarheart-brown tabby tom _(Efinity)_

Apprentices: Squirrelpaw-pale brown tabby she-cat with a white tail tip and green eyes with hints of gold _(Moonstream-Sunstripe)_

Birchpaw-dark brown tom with one black paw and indigo-blue eyes _(Moonstream-Sunstripe)_

Violetpaw-pretty silver she-cat with white spots on back and violet eyes _(starpelt1543)_

Ebonypaw-dark black she-cat with violet eyes with tinges of crimson _(Nightshade07)_

Dapplepelt-light brown she-cat with white underbelly and paws with green eyes _(SkaterKatie246)_

Queens: Reedshine-dark ginger she-cat; mother of Splashheart's kits: Quickkit (ginger-and-white tom) and Aspenkit (black she-cat with silver streaks)

Lightheart-beautiful gray she-cat; mother of Cedarheart's kits: Patchkit (black and white tom), Gingerkit (ginger she-kit), Flowerkit (gray she-kit)

Elders: Graybreeze-long-furred gray and white tom _(Efinity)_

Finchtail-small light brown she-cat _(Efinity)_

**ThunderClan**

Leader: Amberstar-gray she-cat with white stripes and amber eyes _(Amberstar of AmberClan)_

Deputy: Sunclaw-short-haired cream-colored tabby she-cat with copper-brown eyes _(gIRL-wHO-lIKES-wIZARDS)_

Medicine Cat: Irispetal-light gray tabby she-cat with one dark gray paw and pale green eyes _(Sunstar of Seasonclan)_

Apprentice, Pineneedle

Warriors: Sparrowwhisker-black and white tom with brown eyes _(Amberstar of AmberClan)_

Addervenom-brown tabby tom with yellow eyes _(XxFantasyxLovexX)_

Thorntail-short-haired brown tabby tom with copper-brown eyes _(gIRL-wHO-lIKES-wIZARDS)_

Snowfall-white tom with gray-tipped tail and blue eyes _(Sunstar of Seasonclan)_

Apprentices: Brownpaw-black tom with white stripes and unusual reddish eyes _(Amberstar of AmberClan)_

Jumppaw-black she-cat with amber eyes _(Amberstar of AmberClan)_

Minnowpaw-gray and white she-cat with brown eyes _(Amberstar of AmberClan)_

Pineneedle-dark brown she-cat with dark brown eyes _(Honeyflower07)_

Queens: Leopardspots-golden spotted she-cat with amber eyes; mother of Snowfall's kits: Willowkit (gray-and-white she-kit) and Mothkit (golden she-kit) _(Sunstar of Seasonclan)_

Elders: Darkwhisker-gray tom _(Efinity)_

**ShadowClan**

Leader: Wolfstar-small jet black she-cat with icy blue eyes _(wolfshadow graystripes loyalty)_

Deputy: Blizzardgaze-grayish-white tom with misty gray-blue eyes _(wolfshadow graystripes loyalty)_

Medicine Cat: Shadedbreeze-dark brown tabby she-cat with brown eyes

Apprentice, Nightshade

Warriors: Sparrowhawk-dark brown tabby tom with green eyes _(Soul of Sasuke)_

Zephyrwing-dark blue-gray she-cat with pale blue eyes _(Zephyrwing)_

Dottedwhisker-gray (with darker flecks) she-cat _(Efinity)_

Apprentices: Asterpaw-light silver she-cat with stripes from head to tail and down legs, black left forepaw, and amber-yellow eyes _(Serpent's Ballet)_

Nightshade-jet black, almost violet, she-cat with dark gold eyes _(Nightshade07)_

Queens: Emberkit-grayish-white she-cat with a few pure white splotches and icy blue eyes; Wolfstar's kit before she became leader _(wolfshadow graystripes loyalty)_

Elders: Longfur-brown tabby tom _(Efinity)_

Weedfur-light brown tom _(Efinity)_

**WindClan**

Leader: Tawnystar-light brown tabby tom with cream-colored underbelly and back paw, black tail tip, and green eyes _(Serpent's Ballet)_

Deputy: Wildclaw-brown tom with one black paw _(Efinity)_

Medicine Cat: Featherwind-wispy gray she-cat with blue eyes _(Moonstream-Sunstripe)_

Warriors: Jayheart-ruffled bluish-silver tom with darker stripes, one white forepaw, white underbelly, and blue eyes _(Serpent's Ballet)_

Blazeheart-black she-cat with white paws and green eyes _(BookObesserNumberOne)_

Spottedfur-white tom with brown speckles _(BookObesserNumberOne)_

Crimsontail-reddish brown she-cat with amber eyes _(FlameRiver)_

Sparkfoot-brown tom with a white chest and front paw _(FlameRiver)_

Jaggedrock-burly gray tom _(FlameRiver)_

Brightwhisker-slender brown-and-white tabby she-cat _(Efinity)_

Apprentices: Birdpaw-tortoiseshell she-cat _(FlameRiver)_

Rootpaw-brown tom _(Efinity)_

Queens: Flowerpelt-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat; mother of Jaggedrock's kits: Darkkit (dark brown she-kit) _(FlameRiver)_

Elders: Oakleaf-light brown (with darker flecks) she-cat _(Efinity)_

**SkyClan**

Leader: Swiftstar-yellowish brown tabby tom with blue eyes _(Amberstar of Amberclan)_

Deputy: Eveningsong-black she-cat with one ginger paw and bright blue eyes _(Earthwhisper)_

Medicine Cat: Dawnpelt-gray she-cat with tints of ginger and gold and sky blue eyes _(Luna Holly Shaeffer)_

Warriors: Iceberry-sleek white she-cat with blue-gray eyes _(Efinity)_

Gustfoot-dusky light brown tom with golden-brown eyes _(Efinity)_

Nightsky-black and white tom with amber eyes _(-sonix3-)_

Shatteredmoon-silver tabby tom with blue-gray eyes _(Earthwhisper)_

Apprentices: Eaglepaw-gray she-cat _(Efinity)_

Bleakpaw-light gray she-cat _(Efinity)_

Queens: Frozendawn-light tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes; expecting Shatteredmoon's kits _(Earthwhisper)_

Poppyspots-white she-cat with black speckles and pale green eyes; mother of Nightsky's kits: Onekit (black tom with white stripe down spine and blue eyes), Shinekit (golden she-kit with amber eyes), Smallkit (small sandy gray tom with a stump for a tail and pale green eyes) _(-sonix3-)_

Leafcloud-gray she-cat with a gold-tipped tail; mother of Swiftstar's kits: Bluekit (gray she-kit with white underbelly and piercing blue eyes), Brownkit (brown and gold tom with amber eyes), Runningkit (brown and white she-kit with blue eyes) _(Amberstar of Amberclan)_

Elders: Risingsun-black tom with blue eyes _(Earthwhisper)_

**Okay, here it is now. We still got a lot of work to do. Thanks to all of you for all your names, this'll really help!**


	5. Allegiances Of Course

**Okay, now here's the new allegiances! We still have more cats to get, but it's getting better and better...I think if I keep getting cats at this rate, I'll be able to get up the prologue by at least next weekend, not because it would take so long, just because of school and stuff. So...  
**

**RiverClan**

Leader: Darkstar-small dark brown she-cat

Deputy: Splashheart-ginger-and-white tom

Medicine Cat: Snowfeather-white she-cat with sky blue eyes _(Howl of the Irish moon)_

Apprentice, Dapplepelt

Warriors: Blackbee-black she-cat

Eeltail-brown tabby tom

Streamflower-beautiful dark gray tabby she-cat _(Efinity)_

Cedarheart-brown tabby tom _(Efinity)_

Wolfblaze-large, blind white she-cat with bluish stripes and multi-colored eyes

Apprentices: Squirrelpaw-pale brown tabby she-cat with a white tail tip and green eyes with hints of gold _(Moonstream-Sunstripe)_

Birchpaw-dark brown tom with one black paw and indigo-blue eyes _(Moonstream-Sunstripe)_

Violetpaw-pretty silver she-cat with white spots on back and violet eyes _(starpelt1543)_

Ebonypaw-dark black she-cat with violet eyes with tinges of crimson _(Nightshade07)_

Dapplepelt-light brown she-cat with white underbelly and paws with green eyes _(SkaterKatie246)_

Queens: Reedshine-dark ginger she-cat; mother of Splashheart's kits: Quickkit (ginger-and-white tom) and Aspenkit (black she-cat with silver streaks)

Lightheart-beautiful gray she-cat; mother of Cedarheart's kits: Patchkit (black and white tom), Gingerkit (ginger she-kit), Flowerkit (gray she-kit)

Elders: Graybreeze-long-furred gray and white tom _(Efinity)_

Finchtail-small light brown she-cat _(Efinity)_

**ThunderClan**

Leader: Amberstar-gray she-cat with white stripes and amber eyes _(Amberstar of AmberClan)_

Deputy: Sunclaw-short-haired cream-colored tabby she-cat with copper-brown eyes _(gIRL-wHO-lIKES-wIZARDS)_

Medicine Cat: Irispetal-light gray tabby she-cat with one dark gray paw and pale green eyes _(Sunstar of Seasonclan)_

Apprentice, Pineneedle

Warriors: Sparrowwhisker-black and white tom with brown eyes _(Amberstar of AmberClan)_

Addervenom-brown tabby tom with yellow eyes _(XxFantasyxLovexX)_

Thorntail-short-haired brown tabby tom with copper-brown eyes _(gIRL-wHO-lIKES-wIZARDS)_

Snowfall-white tom with gray-tipped tail and blue eyes _(Sunstar of Seasonclan)_

Apprentices: Brownpaw-black tom with white stripes and unusual reddish eyes _(Amberstar of AmberClan)_

Jumppaw-black she-cat with amber eyes _(Amberstar of AmberClan)_

Minnowpaw-gray and white she-cat with brown eyes _(Amberstar of AmberClan)_

Pineneedle-dark brown she-cat with dark brown eyes _(Honeyflower07)_

Moonpaw-beautiful silver tabby she-cat with a black stripe running down from forehead to nose and bright green eyes _(Moonstreak1)_

Queens: Leopardspots-golden spotted she-cat with amber eyes; mother of Snowfall's kits: Willowkit (gray-and-white she-kit) and Mothkit (golden she-kit) _(Sunstar of Seasonclan)_

Elders: Darkwhisker-gray tom _(Efinity)_

**ShadowClan**

Leader: Wolfstar-small jet black she-cat with icy blue eyes _(wolfshadow graystripes loyalty)_

Deputy: Blizzardgaze-grayish-white tom with misty gray-blue eyes _(wolfshadow graystripes loyalty)_

Medicine Cat: Shadedbreeze-dark brown tabby she-cat with brown eyes

Apprentice, Nightshade

Warriors: Sparrowhawk-dark brown tabby tom with green eyes _(Soul of Sasuke)_

Zephyrwing-dark blue-gray she-cat with pale blue eyes _(Zephyrwing)_

Dottedwhisker-gray (with darker flecks) she-cat _(Efinity)_

Rebelfang-pure black she-cat with longer fur on her chest and tail and dark green eyes _(HereLiesTheHero)_

Apprentices: Asterpaw-light silver she-cat with stripes from head to tail and down legs, black left forepaw, and amber-yellow eyes _(Serpent's Ballet)_

Nightshade-jet black, almost violet, she-cat with dark gold eyes _(Nightshade07)_

Queens: Emberkit-grayish-white she-cat with a few pure white splotches and icy blue eyes; Wolfstar's kit before she became leader _(wolfshadow graystripes loyalty)_

Elders: Longfur-brown tabby tom _(Efinity)_

Weedfur-light brown tom _(Efinity)_

Thistledown-ginger tabby she-cat with white paws and muzzle and dark green eyes _(HereLiesTheHero)_

**WindClan**

Leader: Tawnystar-light brown tabby tom with cream-colored underbelly and back paw, black tail tip, and green eyes _(Serpent's Ballet)_

Deputy: Wildclaw-brown tom with one black paw _(Efinity)_

Medicine Cat: Featherwind-wispy gray she-cat with blue eyes _(Moonstream-Sunstripe)_

Warriors: Jayheart-ruffled bluish-silver tom with darker stripes, one white forepaw, white underbelly, and blue eyes _(Serpent's Ballet)_

Blazeheart-black she-cat with white paws and green eyes _(BookObesserNumberOne)_

Spottedfur-white tom with brown speckles _(BookObesserNumberOne)_

Crimsontail-reddish brown she-cat with amber eyes _(FlameRiver)_

Sparkfoot-brown tom with a white chest and front paw _(FlameRiver)_

Jaggedrock-burly gray tom _(FlameRiver)_

Brightwhisker-slender brown-and-white tabby she-cat _(Efinity)_

Apprentices: Birdpaw-tortoiseshell she-cat _(FlameRiver)_

Rootpaw-brown tom _(Efinity)_

Queens: Flowerpelt-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat; mother of Jaggedrock's kits: Darkkit (dark brown she-kit) _(FlameRiver)_

Elders: Oakleaf-light brown (with darker flecks) she-cat _(Efinity)_

**SkyClan**

Leader: Swiftstar-yellowish brown tabby tom with blue eyes _(Amberstar of Amberclan)_

Deputy: Eveningsong-black she-cat with one ginger paw and bright blue eyes _(Earthwhisper)_

Medicine Cat: Dawnpelt-gray she-cat with tints of ginger and gold and sky blue eyes _(Luna Holly Shaeffer)_

Warriors: Iceberry-sleek white she-cat with blue-gray eyes _(Efinity)_

Gustfoot-dusky light brown tom with golden-brown eyes _(Efinity)_

Nightsky-black and white tom with amber eyes _(-sonix3-)_

Shatteredmoon-silver tabby tom with blue-gray eyes _(Earthwhisper)_

Apprentices: Eaglepaw-gray she-cat _(Efinity)_

Bleakpaw-light gray she-cat _(Efinity)_

Daisypaw-mottled gray she-cat with blue eyes _(FallingSnow14)_

Queens: Frozendawn-light tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes; expecting Shatteredmoon's kits _(Earthwhisper)_

Poppyspots-white she-cat with black speckles and pale green eyes; mother of Nightsky's kits: Onekit (black tom with white stripe down spine and blue eyes), Shinekit (golden she-kit with amber eyes), Smallkit (small sandy gray tom with a stump for a tail and pale green eyes) _(-sonix3-)_

Leafcloud-gray she-cat with a gold-tipped tail; mother of Swiftstar's kits: Bluekit (gray she-kit with white underbelly and piercing blue eyes), Brownkit (brown and gold tom with amber eyes), Runningkit (brown and white she-kit with blue eyes) _(Amberstar of Amberclan)_

Elders: Risingsun-black tom with blue eyes _(Earthwhisper)_

**Yep, I think this is pretty awesome! Keep it up, people, I really appreciate everything!**


	6. Um, Allegiances

**Well, yet another allegiances. I think that we're good on apprentices for RiverClan, though if I'm feeling nice I may add another one or two. I've been thinking, and I thought that, if starpelt1543 and Waterfall would allow it, could I make Violetpaw and Lilacpaw sisters? They look basically the same, and they have very alike personalities. So just send me a review, and I won't be mad if you say no.  
**

**RiverClan**

Leader: Darkstar-small dark brown she-cat

Deputy: Splashheart-ginger-and-white tom

Medicine Cat: Snowfeather-white she-cat with sky blue eyes _(Howl of the Irish moon)_

Apprentice, Dapplepelt

Warriors: Blackbee-black she-cat

Eeltail-brown tabby tom

Streamflower-beautiful dark gray tabby she-cat _(Efinity)_

Cedarheart-brown tabby tom _(Efinity)_

Wolfblaze-large, blind white she-cat with bluish stripes and multi-colored eyes _(Wolfstar-Coyoteblaze)_

Willowsong-golden she-cat with blue eyes _(XxFantasyxLovexX)_

Eaglefeather-golden brown tom with amber eyes _(XxFantasyxLovexX)_

Flamewhisker-dark ginger tabby tom with a white underbelly and right front paw and dark green eyes _(Scarflower)_

Mintflower-white she-cat with tinges of what seems to be green in her fur and light green eyes _(Waterfall)_

Nightfang-black tom with sapphire-blue eyes _(Waterfall)_

Apprentices: Squirrelpaw-pale brown tabby she-cat with a white tail tip and green eyes with hints of gold _(Moonstream-Sunstripe)_

Birchpaw-dark brown tom with one black paw and indigo-blue eyes _(Moonstream-Sunstripe)_

Violetpaw-pretty silver she-cat with white spots on back and violet eyes _(starpelt1543)_

Lilacpaw-silver she-cat with white paws and violet eyes _(Waterfall)_

Ebonypaw-dark black she-cat with violet eyes with tinges of crimson _(Nightshade07)_

Dapplepelt-light brown she-cat with white underbelly and paws with green eyes _(SkaterKatie246)_

Queens: Reedshine-dark ginger she-cat; mother of Splashheart's kits: Quickkit (ginger-and-white tom) and Aspenkit (black she-cat with silver streaks)

Lightheart-beautiful gray she-cat; mother of Cedarheart's kits: Patchkit (black and white tom), Gingerkit (ginger she-kit), Flowerkit (gray she-kit)

Goldenstripe-light brown tabby she-cat with thick golden brown stripes, white paws, and light green eyes; mother of Flamewhisker's kits: Fernkit (golden tabby she-kit with green eyes), Tigerkit (dark ginger tabby tom with light green eyes), Forestkit (light ginger tabby she-kit with dark green eyes) _(Scarflower)_

Elders: Graybreeze-long-furred gray and white tom _(Efinity)_

Finchtail-small light brown she-cat _(Efinity)_

**ThunderClan**

Leader: Amberstar-gray she-cat with white stripes and amber eyes _(Amberstar of AmberClan)_

Deputy: Sunclaw-short-haired cream-colored tabby she-cat with copper-brown eyes _(gIRL-wHO-lIKES-wIZARDS)_

Medicine Cat: Irispetal-light gray tabby she-cat with one dark gray paw and pale green eyes _(Sunstar of Seasonclan)_

Apprentice, Pineneedle

Warriors: Sparrowwhisker-black and white tom with brown eyes _(Amberstar of AmberClan)_

Addervenom-brown tabby tom with yellow eyes _(XxFantasyxLovexX)_

Thorntail-short-haired brown tabby tom with copper-brown eyes _(gIRL-wHO-lIKES-wIZARDS)_

Snowfall-white tom with gray-tipped tail and blue eyes _(Sunstar of Seasonclan)_

Apprentices: Brownpaw-black tom with white stripes and unusual reddish eyes _(Amberstar of AmberClan)_

Jumppaw-black she-cat with amber eyes _(Amberstar of AmberClan)_

Minnowpaw-gray and white she-cat with brown eyes _(Amberstar of AmberClan)_

Pineneedle-dark brown she-cat with dark brown eyes _(Honeyflower07)_

Moonpaw-beautiful silver tabby she-cat with a black stripe running down from forehead to nose and bright green eyes _(Moonstreak1)_

Queens: Leopardspots-golden spotted she-cat with amber eyes; mother of Snowfall's kits: Willowkit (gray-and-white she-kit) and Mothkit (golden she-kit) _(Sunstar of Seasonclan)_

Elders: Darkwhisker-gray tom _(Efinity)_

**ShadowClan**

Leader: Wolfstar-small jet black she-cat with icy blue eyes _(wolfshadow graystripes loyalty)_

Deputy: Blizzardgaze-grayish-white tom with misty gray-blue eyes _(wolfshadow graystripes loyalty)_

Medicine Cat: Shadedbreeze-dark brown tabby she-cat with brown eyes

Apprentice, Nightshade

Warriors: Sparrowhawk-dark brown tabby tom with green eyes _(Soul of Sasuke)_

Zephyrwing-dark blue-gray she-cat with pale blue eyes _(Zephyrwing)_

Dottedwhisker-gray (with darker flecks) she-cat _(Efinity)_

Rebelfang-pure black she-cat with longer fur on her chest and tail and dark green eyes _(HereLiesTheHero)_

Redflame-ginger she-cat with yellow eyes _(DonutMastr)_

Apprentices: Asterpaw-light silver she-cat with stripes from head to tail and down legs, black left forepaw, and amber-yellow eyes _(Serpent's Ballet)_

Nightshade-jet black, almost violet, she-cat with dark gold eyes _(Nightshade07)_

Queens: Emberkit-grayish-white she-cat with a few pure white splotches and icy blue eyes; Wolfstar's kit before she became leader _(wolfshadow graystripes loyalty)_

Elders: Longfur-brown tabby tom _(Efinity)_

Weedfur-light brown tom _(Efinity)_

Thistledown-ginger tabby she-cat with white paws and muzzle and dark green eyes _(HereLiesTheHero)_

**WindClan**

Leader: Tawnystar-light brown tabby tom with cream-colored underbelly and back paw, black tail tip, and green eyes _(Serpent's Ballet)_

Deputy: Wildclaw-brown tom with one black paw _(Efinity)_

Medicine Cat: Featherwind-wispy gray she-cat with blue eyes _(Moonstream-Sunstripe)_

Warriors: Jayheart-ruffled bluish-silver tom with darker stripes, one white forepaw, white underbelly, and blue eyes _(Serpent's Ballet)_

Blazeheart-black she-cat with white paws and green eyes _(BookObesserNumberOne)_

Spottedfur-white tom with brown speckles _(BookObesserNumberOne)_

Crimsontail-reddish brown she-cat with amber eyes _(FlameRiver)_

Sparkfoot-brown tom with a white chest and front paw _(FlameRiver)_

Jaggedrock-burly gray tom _(FlameRiver)_

Brightwhisker-slender brown-and-white tabby she-cat _(Efinity)_

Apprentices: Birdpaw-tortoiseshell she-cat _(FlameRiver)_

Rootpaw-brown tom _(Efinity)_

Queens: Flowerpelt-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat; mother of Jaggedrock's kits: Darkkit (dark brown she-kit) _(FlameRiver)_

Elders: Oakleaf-light brown (with darker flecks) she-cat _(Efinity)_

**SkyClan**

Leader: Swiftstar-yellowish brown tabby tom with blue eyes _(Amberstar of Amberclan)_

Deputy: Eveningsong-black she-cat with one ginger paw and bright blue eyes _(Earthwhisper)_

Medicine Cat: Dawnpelt-gray she-cat with tints of ginger and gold and sky blue eyes _(Luna Holly Shaeffer)_

Warriors: Iceberry-sleek white she-cat with blue-gray eyes _(Efinity)_

Gustfoot-dusky light brown tom with golden-brown eyes _(Efinity)_

Nightsky-black and white tom with amber eyes _(-sonix3-)_

Shatteredmoon-silver tabby tom with blue-gray eyes _(Earthwhisper)_

Tangleweed-ginger tabby tom with hazel eyes _(Earthwhisper)_

Willowfang-dark tortoiseshell she-cat with bright green eyes _(Earthwhisper)_

Apprentices: Eaglepaw-gray she-cat _(Efinity)_

Bleakpaw-light gray she-cat _(Efinity)_

Daisypaw-mottled gray she-cat with blue eyes _(FallingSnow14)_

Hiddenpaw-reddish brown tom with green eyes _(Earthwhisper)_

Queens: Frozendawn-light tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes; expecting Shatteredmoon's kits _(Earthwhisper)_

Poppyspots-white she-cat with black speckles and pale green eyes; mother of Nightsky's kits: Onekit (black tom with white stripe down spine and blue eyes), Shinekit (golden she-kit with amber eyes), Smallkit (small sandy gray tom with a stump for a tail and pale green eyes) _(-sonix3-)_

Leafcloud-gray she-cat with a gold-tipped tail; mother of Swiftstar's kits: Bluekit (gray she-kit with white underbelly and piercing blue eyes), Brownkit (brown and gold tom with amber eyes), Runningkit (brown and white she-kit with blue eyes) _(Amberstar of Amberclan)_

Elders: Risingsun-black tom with blue eyes _(Earthwhisper)_

**We're coming along, but we still got to get some more. But I think that when it's done this'll be pretty sweet!  
**


	7. What Do You Think? ALLEGIANCES!

**Okay, Lionblaze's Gal, I already had a Thorntail, so I changed it to Thornpelt...tell me if that's okay, I just didn't want two cats with the same name. And I also had two medicine cats already, so I made Feathernose a warrior. Again, tell me if that's okay. Thanks! And WOODLAWNIAN, I already had a Honeypaw in WindClan, so I moved Honeypaw and Flampeaw to ThunderClan. Again, tell me if that's okay.  
**

**RiverClan**

Leader: Darkstar-small dark brown she-cat

Deputy: Splashheart-ginger-and-white tom

Medicine Cat: Snowfeather-white she-cat with sky blue eyes _(Howl of the Irish moon)_

Apprentice, Dapplepelt

Warriors: Blackbee-black she-cat

Eeltail-brown tabby tom

Streamflower-beautiful dark gray tabby she-cat _(Efinity)_

Apprentice, Ebonypaw

Cedarheart-brown tabby tom _(Efinity)_

Apprentice, Squirrelpaw

Wolfblaze-large, blind white she-cat with bluish stripes and multi-colored eyes _(Wolfstar-Coyoteblaze)_

Willowsong-golden she-cat with blue eyes _(XxFantasyxLovexX)_

Apprentice, Birchpaw

Eaglefeather-golden brown tom with amber eyes _(XxFantasyxLovexX)_

Flamewhisker-dark ginger tabby tom with a white underbelly and right front paw and dark green eyes _(Scarflower)_

Apprentice, Violetpaw

Mintflower-white she-cat with tinges of what seems to be green in her fur and light green eyes _(Waterfall)_

Nightfang-black tom with sapphire-blue eyes _(Waterfall)_

Apprentice, Lilacpaw

Apprentices: Squirrelpaw-pale brown tabby she-cat with a white tail tip and green eyes with hints of gold _(Moonstream-Sunstripe)_

Birchpaw-dark brown tom with one black paw and indigo-blue eyes _(Moonstream-Sunstripe)_

Violetpaw-pretty silver she-cat with white spots on back and violet eyes _(starpelt1543)_

Lilacpaw-silver she-cat with white paws and violet eyes _(Waterfall)_

Ebonypaw-dark black she-cat with violet eyes with tinges of crimson _(Nightshade07)_

Dapplepelt-light brown she-cat with white underbelly and paws with green eyes _(SkaterKatie246)_

Queens: Reedshine-dark ginger she-cat; mother of Splashheart's kits: Quickkit (ginger-and-white tom) and Aspenkit (black she-cat with silver streaks)

Lightheart-beautiful gray she-cat; mother of Cedarheart's kits: Patchkit (black and white tom), Gingerkit (ginger she-kit), Flowerkit (gray she-kit)

Goldenstripe-light brown tabby she-cat with thick golden brown stripes, white paws, and light green eyes; mother of Flamewhisker's kits: Fernkit (golden tabby she-kit with green eyes), Tigerkit (dark ginger tabby tom with light green eyes), Forestkit (light ginger tabby she-kit with dark green eyes) _(Scarflower)_

Elders: Graybreeze-long-furred gray and white tom _(Efinity)_

Finchtail-small light brown she-cat _(Efinity)_

**ThunderClan**

Leader: Amberstar-gray she-cat with white stripes and amber eyes _(Amberstar of AmberClan)_

Deputy: Sunclaw-short-haired cream-colored tabby she-cat with copper-brown eyes _(gIRL-wHO-lIKES-wIZARDS)_

Medicine Cat: Irispetal-light gray tabby she-cat with one dark gray paw and pale green eyes _(Sunstar of Seasonclan)_

Apprentice, Pineneedle

Warriors: Sparrowwhisker-black and white tom with brown eyes _(Amberstar of AmberClan)_

Apprentice, Moonpaw

Addervenom-brown tabby tom with yellow eyes _(XxFantasyxLovexX)_

Apprentice, Brownpaw

Thorntail-short-haired brown tabby tom with copper-gold eyes _(gIRL-wHO-lIKES-wIZARDS)_

Apprentice, Minnowpaw

Snowfall-white tom with gray-tipped tail and blue eyes _(Sunstar of Seasonclan)_

Apprentice, Jumppaw

Mudtail-dark brown tom with silver ears _(Waterfall)_

Apprentices: Brownpaw-black tom with white stripes and unusual reddish eyes _(Amberstar of AmberClan)_

Jumppaw-black she-cat with amber eyes _(Amberstar of AmberClan)_

Minnowpaw-gray and white she-cat with brown eyes _(Amberstar of AmberClan)_

Pineneedle-dark brown she-cat with dark brown eyes _(Honeyflower07)_

Moonpaw-beautiful silver tabby she-cat with a black stripe running down from forehead to nose and bright green eyes _(Moonstreak1)_

Honeypaw-pretty cream tabby she-cat with yellow eyes _(WOODLAWNIAN)_

Flamepaw-large reddish tabby tom with copper eyes _(WOODLAWNIAN)_

Queens: Leopardspots-golden spotted she-cat with amber eyes; mother of Snowfall's kits: Willowkit (gray-and-white she-kit) and Mothkit (golden she-kit) _(Sunstar of Seasonclan)_

Breezewing-white she-cat with silver paws and tail tip and icy blue eyes; mother of Mudtail's kits: Whisperkit (white she-kit with icy blue eyes), Fiercekit (brown tom with silver stripes and amber eyes) _(Waterfall)_

Elders: Darkwhisker-gray tom _(Efinity)_

**ShadowClan**

Leader: Wolfstar-small jet black she-cat with icy blue eyes _(wolfshadow graystripes loyalty)_

Deputy: Blizzardgaze-grayish-white tom with misty gray-blue eyes _(wolfshadow graystripes loyalty)_

Medicine Cat: Shadedbreeze-dark brown tabby she-cat with brown eyes

Apprentice, Nightshade

Warriors: Sparrowhawk-dark brown tabby tom with green eyes _(Soul of Sasuke)_

Zephyrwing-dark blue-gray she-cat with pale blue eyes _(Zephyrwing)_

Apprentice, Asterpaw

Dottedwhisker-gray (with darker flecks) she-cat _(Efinity)_

Rebelfang-pure black she-cat with longer fur on her chest and tail and dark green eyes _(HereLiesTheHero)_

Redflame-ginger she-cat with yellow eyes _(DonutMastr)_

Mintstripe-light gray tabby tom with yellow eyes _(Lionblaze's Gal)_

Apprentice, Brackenpaw

Petalfoot-beautiful cream-colored she-cat with deep blue eyes _(Lionblaze's Gal)_

Thornpelt-dark brown tom with a golden tint and green eyes _(Lionblaze's Gal)_

Apprentice, Willowpaw

Moletooth-dusty brown tom with dull amber eyes _(Lionblaze's Gal)_

Apprentice, Whitepaw

Feathernose-cream-colored she-cat with brown paws and a brown-tipped tail _(Lionblaze's Gal)_

Apprentices: Asterpaw-light silver she-cat with stripes from head to tail and down legs, black left forepaw, and amber-yellow eyes _(Serpent's Ballet)_

Willowpaw-light gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with deep amber eyes _(Lionblaze's Gal)_

Brackenpaw-bright ginger tom with green eyes _(Lionblaze's Gal)_

Whitepaw-pure white she-cat with light blue eyes _(Lionblaze's Gal)_

Nightshade-jet black, almost violet, she-cat with dark gold eyes _(Nightshade07)_

Queens:Poppypelt-white she-cat with large black splotches and dark amber eyes; mother of Mintstripe's kits: Fernkit (light creamy brown tom with golden eyes), Dapplekit (brown she-kit with gold dapples and yellow eyes), Stonekit (dark gray tom with watery blue eyes) _(Lionblaze's Gal)_; suckling Wolfstar's kit: Emberkit-grayish-white she-cat with a few pure white splotches and icy blue eyes; Wolfstar's kit before she became leader _(wolfshadow graystripes loyalty)_

Emberkit-grayish-white she-cat with a few pure white splotches and icy blue eyes; Wolfstar's kit before she became leader _(wolfshadow graystripes loyalty)_

Elders: Longfur-brown tabby tom _(Efinity)_

Weedfur-light brown tom _(Efinity)_

Thistledown-ginger tabby she-cat with white paws and muzzle and dark green eyes _(HereLiesTheHero)_

Mudclaw-muddy brown she-cat with yellow eyes _(Lionblaze's Gal)_

**WindClan**

Leader: Tawnystar-light brown tabby tom with cream-colored underbelly and back paw, black tail tip, and green eyes _(Serpent's Ballet)_

Deputy: Wildclaw-brown tom with one black paw _(Efinity)_

Medicine Cat: Featherwind-wispy gray she-cat with blue eyes _(Moonstream-Sunstripe)_

Apprentice, Laurelsong

Warriors: Jayheart-ruffled bluish-silver tom with darker stripes, one white forepaw, white underbelly, and blue eyes _(Serpent's Ballet)_

Apprentice, Honeypaw

Blazeheart-black she-cat with white paws and green eyes _(BookObesserNumberOne)_

Spottedfur-white tom with brown speckles _(BookObesserNumberOne)_

Apprentice, Rootpaw

Crimsontail-reddish brown she-cat with amber eyes _(FlameRiver)_

Apprentice, Rabbitpaw

Sparkfoot-brown tom with a white chest and front paw _(FlameRiver)_

Apprentice, Nettlepaw

Jaggedrock-burly gray tom _(FlameRiver)_

Brightwhisker-slender brown-and-white tabby she-cat _(Efinity)_

Apprentice, Birdpaw

Sootcloud-gray tabby tom with white paws and tail tip _(kittycat789)_

Apprentices: Birdpaw-tortoiseshell she-cat _(FlameRiver)_

Rootpaw-brown tom _(Efinity)_

Honeypaw-gold and cream long-haired she-cat with blue eyes _(kittycat789)_

Nettlepaw-wiry black-and-white short-haired she-cat with yellow eyes _(WOODLAWNIAN)_

Rabbitpaw-scrawny brown tabby tom with hazel eyes _(WOODLAWNIAN)_

Laurelsong-white she-cat with silver streaks on back and green eyes _(Dayflower)_

Queens: Flowerpelt-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat; mother of Jaggedrock's kit: Darkkit (dark brown she-kit) _(FlameRiver)_

Foxtail-long-haired reddish tabby she-cat with yellow-hazel eyes; mother of Sparkfoot's kits: Sandkit (short-haired cream tabby she-kit with yellow eyes), Hollykit (tortoiseshell-and-white she-kit with hazel eyes) _(gIRL-wHO-lIKES-wIZARDS)_

Elders: Oakleaf-light brown (with darker flecks) she-cat _(Efinity)_

Tigerstripe-golden brown she-cat with darker stripes and amber-gold eyes _(Moonstream-Sunstripe)_

**SkyClan**

Leader: Swiftstar-yellowish brown tabby tom with blue eyes _(Amberstar of Amberclan)_

Deputy: Eveningsong-black she-cat with one ginger paw and bright blue eyes _(Earthwhisper)_

Medicine Cat: Dawnpelt-gray she-cat with tints of ginger and gold and sky blue eyes _(Luna Holly Shaeffer)_

Warriors: Iceberry-sleek white she-cat with blue-gray eyes _(Efinity)_

Gustfoot-dusky light brown tom with golden-brown eyes _(Efinity)_

Apprentice, Hiddenpaw

Nightsky-black and white tom with amber eyes _(-sonix3-)_

Shatteredmoon-silver tabby tom with blue-gray eyes _(Earthwhisper)_

Apprentice, Eaglepaw

Tangleweed-ginger tabby tom with hazel eyes _(Earthwhisper)_

Apprentice, Bleakpaw

Willowfang-dark tortoiseshell she-cat with bright green eyes _(Earthwhisper)_

Apprentice, Daisypaw

Apprentices: Eaglepaw-gray she-cat _(Efinity)_

Bleakpaw-light gray she-cat _(Efinity)_

Daisypaw-mottled gray she-cat with blue eyes _(FallingSnow14)_

Hiddenpaw-reddish brown tom with green eyes _(Earthwhisper)_

Queens: Frozendawn-light tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes; expecting Shatteredmoon's kits _(Earthwhisper)_

Poppyspots-white she-cat with black speckles and pale green eyes; mother of Nightsky's kits: Onekit (black tom with white stripe down spine and blue eyes), Shinekit (golden she-kit with amber eyes), Smallkit (small sandy gray tom with a stump for a tail and pale green eyes) _(-sonix3-)_

Leafcloud-gray she-cat with a gold-tipped tail; mother of Swiftstar's kits: Bluekit (gray she-kit with white underbelly and piercing blue eyes), Brownkit (brown and gold tom with amber eyes), Runningkit (brown and white she-kit with blue eyes) _(Amberstar of Amberclan)_

Elders: Risingsun-black tom with blue eyes _(Earthwhisper)_

Dawndapple-tortoiseshell she-cat _(Moonstream-Sunstripe)_

**Okay--NO MORE APPRENTICES. Any more apprentices will be made WARRIORS. NO MORE MEDICINE CATS. I want a few medicine cats to be apprenticeless, simply because it's more realistic than to have all fully-named medicine cats with fully-named apprentices. SO. We're good on elders, and of course no more leaders or deputies. We're pretty good on queens, also. All I need are WARRIORS. So send me some warriors. Then we'll be able to start the story!  
**


	8. NO MORE CATS

**I am NOT ACCEPTING ANY MORE CATS. Final allegiances will be posted ASAP.**


	9. Final Allegiances

**Okay, Samantha Batt Vampiress, I changed Yellowpaw to Yellowclaw of ThunderClan, because I don't need anymore apprentices. If you want to change her name or anything, go ahead and tell me. Shadowpelt7, the same to you, so I made Flamepaw Flamepelt and Shadepaw Shadefur. And sorry if any of your cats die. That's sort of the theme of the story...  
**

**RiverClan**

Leader: Darkstar-small dark brown she-cat

Deputy: Splashheart-ginger-and-white tom

Medicine Cat: Snowfeather-white she-cat with sky blue eyes _(Howl of the Irish moon)_

Apprentice, Dapplepelt

Warriors: Blackbee-black she-cat

Eeltail-brown tabby tom

Streamflower-beautiful dark gray tabby she-cat _(Efinity)_

Apprentice, Ebonypaw

Cedarheart-brown tabby tom _(Efinity)_

Apprentice, Squirrelpaw

Wolfblaze-large, blind white she-cat with bluish stripes and multi-colored eyes _(Wolfstar-Coyoteblaze)_

Willowsong-golden she-cat with blue eyes _(XxFantasyxLovexX)_

Apprentice, Birchpaw

Eaglefeather-golden brown tom with amber eyes _(XxFantasyxLovexX)_

Flamewhisker-dark ginger tabby tom with a white underbelly and right front paw and dark green eyes _(Scarflower)_

Apprentice, Violetpaw

Mintflower-white she-cat with tinges of what seems to be green in her fur and light green eyes _(Waterfall)_

Nightfang-black tom with sapphire-blue eyes _(Waterfall)_

Apprentice, Lilacpaw

Heronfeather-pale gray tabby she-cat with green eyes _(Beware of Dogs)_

Gingerpelt-dark ginger tom with green-blue eyes _(moon shado)_

Bleachedfur-pale brown tabby tom with green eyes _(Moonstream-Sunstripe)_

Hazelsong-pretty golden brown she-cat with amber eyes _(Moonstream-Sunstripe)_

Apprentices: Squirrelpaw-pale brown tabby she-cat with a white tail tip and green eyes with hints of gold _(Moonstream-Sunstripe)_

Birchpaw-dark brown tom with one black paw and indigo-blue eyes _(Moonstream-Sunstripe)_

Violetpaw-pretty silver she-cat with white spots on back and violet eyes _(starpelt1543)_

Lilacpaw-silver she-cat with white paws and violet eyes _(Waterfall)_

Ebonypaw-dark black she-cat with violet eyes with tinges of crimson _(Nightshade07)_

Dapplepelt-light brown she-cat with white underbelly and paws with green eyes _(SkaterKatie246)_

Queens: Reedshine-dark ginger she-cat; mother of Splashheart's kits: Quickkit (ginger-and-white tom) and Aspenkit (black she-cat with silver streaks)

Lightheart-beautiful gray she-cat; mother of Cedarheart's kits: Patchkit (black and white tom), Gingerkit (ginger she-kit), Flowerkit (gray she-kit)

Goldenstripe-light brown tabby she-cat with thick golden brown stripes, white paws, and light green eyes; mother of Flamewhisker's kits: Fernkit (golden tabby she-kit with green eyes), Tigerkit (dark ginger tabby tom with light green eyes), Forestkit (light ginger tabby she-kit with dark green eyes) _(Scarflower)_

Shimmerpool-silvery white tabby she-cat with blue eyes; mother of Gingerpelt's kits: Icekit (silvery white she-kit with icy blue eyes), Sootkit (ginger tom with dark gray paws and green eyes) _(moon shado)_

Elders: Graybreeze-long-furred gray and white tom _(Efinity)_

Finchtail-small light brown she-cat _(Efinity)_

**ThunderClan**

Leader: Amberstar-gray she-cat with white stripes and amber eyes _(Amberstar of AmberClan)_

Deputy: Sunclaw-short-haired cream-colored tabby she-cat with copper-brown eyes _(gIRL-wHO-lIKES-wIZARDS)_

Medicine Cat: Irispetal-light gray tabby she-cat with one dark gray paw and pale green eyes _(Sunstar of Seasonclan)_

Apprentice, Pineneedle

Warriors: Sparrowwhisker-black and white tom with brown eyes _(Amberstar of AmberClan)_

Apprentice, Moonpaw

Addervenom-brown tabby tom with yellow eyes _(XxFantasyxLovexX)_

Apprentice, Brownpaw

Thorntail-short-haired brown tabby tom with copper-gold eyes _(gIRL-wHO-lIKES-wIZARDS)_

Apprentice, Minnowpaw

Snowfall-white tom with gray-tipped tail and blue eyes _(Sunstar of Seasonclan)_

Apprentice, Jumppaw

Mudtail-dark brown tom with silver ears _(Waterfall)_

Jadebreeze-black she-cat with hints of auburn and dark green eyes _(jadepaw)_

Darkleaf-brown tabby tom with dark blue eyes _(jadepaw)_

Swampfoot-light brown tom with olive green eyes _(Waterfall)_

Acornfur-gold and ginger mixed she-cat with amber eyes _(Waterfall)_

Yellowclaw-blue-gray she-cat with dull yellow eyes _(Samantha Batt Vampiress)_

Flamepelt-ginger-tan tom with hazel green eyes _(Shadowpelt7)_

Shadefur-black tom with brown eyes _(Shadowpelt7)_

Apprentices: Brownpaw-black tom with white stripes and unusual reddish eyes _(Amberstar of AmberClan)_

Jumppaw-black she-cat with amber eyes _(Amberstar of AmberClan)_

Minnowpaw-gray and white she-cat with brown eyes _(Amberstar of AmberClan)_

Pineneedle-dark brown she-cat with dark brown eyes _(Honeyflower07)_

Moonpaw-beautiful silver tabby she-cat with a black stripe running down from forehead to nose and bright green eyes _(Moonstreak1)_

Honeypaw-pretty long-haired cream tabby she-cat with yellow eyes _(WOODLAWNIAN)_

Flamepaw-large, short-haired reddish tabby tom with copper eyes _(WOODLAWNIAN)_

Queens: Leopardspots-golden spotted she-cat with amber eyes; mother of Snowfall's kits: Willowkit (gray-and-white she-kit) and Mothkit (golden she-kit) _(Sunstar of Seasonclan)_

Breezewing-white she-cat with silver paws and tail tip and icy blue eyes; mother of Mudtail's kits: Whisperkit (white she-kit with icy blue eyes), Fiercekit (brown tom with silver stripes and amber eyes) _(Waterfall)_

Elders: Darkwhisker-gray tom _(Efinity)_

**ShadowClan**

Leader: Wolfstar-small jet black she-cat with icy blue eyes _(wolfshadow graystripes loyalty)_

Deputy: Blizzardgaze-grayish-white tom with misty gray-blue eyes _(wolfshadow graystripes loyalty)_

Medicine Cat: Shadedbreeze-dark brown tabby she-cat with brown eyes

Apprentice, Nightshade

Warriors: Sparrowhawk-dark brown tabby tom with green eyes _(Soul of Sasuke)_

Zephyrwing-dark blue-gray she-cat with pale blue eyes _(Zephyrwing)_

Apprentice, Asterpaw

Dottedwhisker-gray (with darker flecks) she-cat _(Efinity)_

Rebelfang-pure black she-cat with longer fur on her chest and tail and dark green eyes _(HereLiesTheHero)_

Redflame-ginger she-cat with yellow eyes _(DonutMastr)_

Mintstripe-light gray tabby tom with yellow eyes _(Lionblaze's Gal)_

Apprentice, Brackenpaw

Petalfoot-beautiful cream-colored she-cat with deep blue eyes _(Lionblaze's Gal)_

Thornpelt-dark brown tom with a golden tint and green eyes _(Lionblaze's Gal)_

Apprentice, Willowpaw

Moletooth-dusty brown tom with dull amber eyes _(Lionblaze's Gal)_

Apprentice, Whitepaw

Feathernose-cream-colored she-cat with brown paws and a brown-tipped tail _(Lionblaze's Gal)_

Maskface-brown tabby tom with black raccoon-like markings around his eyes, and one blue, one green eye _(HereLiesTheHero)_

Flyfoot-brown tabby tom with white paws and dark blue eyes _(HereLiesTheHero)_

Sagewhisker-dark gray she-cat with yellow-gold eyes _(HereLiesTheHero)_

Ripplepelt-silver tabby tom with green eyes _(Beware of Dogs)_

Brookeyes-pretty silver tabby she-cat with hazel-green eyes _(Beware of Dogs)_

Apprentices: Asterpaw-light silver she-cat with stripes from head to tail and down legs, black left forepaw, and amber-yellow eyes _(Serpent's Ballet)_

Willowpaw-light gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with deep amber eyes _(Lionblaze's Gal)_

Brackenpaw-bright ginger tom with green eyes _(Lionblaze's Gal)_

Whitepaw-pure white she-cat with light blue eyes _(Lionblaze's Gal)_

Nightshade-jet black, almost violet, she-cat with dark gold eyes _(Nightshade07)_

Queens:Poppypelt-white she-cat with large black splotches and dark amber eyes; mother of Mintstripe's kits: Fernkit (light creamy brown tom with golden eyes), Dapplekit (brown she-kit with gold dapples and yellow eyes), Stonekit (dark gray tom with watery blue eyes) _(Lionblaze's Gal)_; suckling Wolfstar's kit: Emberkit-grayish-white she-cat with a few pure white splotches and icy blue eyes; Wolfstar's kit before she became leader _(wolfshadow graystripes loyalty)_

Emberkit-grayish-white she-cat with a few pure white splotches and icy blue eyes; Wolfstar's kit before she became leader _(wolfshadow graystripes loyalty)_

Elders: Longfur-brown tabby tom _(Efinity)_

Weedfur-light brown tom _(Efinity)_

Thistledown-ginger tabby she-cat with white paws and muzzle and dark green eyes _(HereLiesTheHero)_

Mudclaw-muddy brown she-cat with yellow eyes _(Lionblaze's Gal)_

**WindClan**

Leader: Tawnystar-light brown tabby tom with cream-colored underbelly and back paw, black tail tip, and green eyes _(Serpent's Ballet)_

Deputy: Wildclaw-brown tom with one black paw _(Efinity)_

Medicine Cat: Featherwind-wispy gray she-cat with blue eyes _(Moonstream-Sunstripe)_

Apprentice, Laurelsong

Warriors: Jayheart-ruffled bluish-silver tom with darker stripes, one white forepaw, white underbelly, and blue eyes _(Serpent's Ballet)_

Apprentice, Honeypaw

Blazeheart-black she-cat with white paws and green eyes _(BookObesserNumberOne)_

Spottedfur-white tom with brown speckles _(BookObesserNumberOne)_

Apprentice, Rootpaw

Crimsontail-reddish brown she-cat with amber eyes _(FlameRiver)_

Apprentice, Rabbitpaw

Sparkfoot-brown tom with a white chest and front paw _(FlameRiver)_

Apprentice, Nettlepaw

Jaggedrock-burly gray tom _(FlameRiver)_

Brightwhisker-slender brown-and-white tabby she-cat _(Efinity)_

Apprentice, Birdpaw

Sootcloud-gray tabby tom with white paws and tail tip _(kittycat789)_

Shadowfall-black tom with white tail tip and green eyes _(kittycat789)_

Dawnfire-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with yellow eyes _(kittycat789)_

Eaglefeather-brown with darker stripes tabby tom with with yellow-hazel eyes _(Beware of Dogs)_

Apprentices: Birdpaw-tortoiseshell she-cat _(FlameRiver)_

Rootpaw-brown tom _(Efinity)_

Honeypaw-gold and cream long-haired she-cat with blue eyes _(kittycat789)_

Nettlepaw-wiry black-and-white short-haired she-cat with yellow eyes _(WOODLAWNIAN)_

Rabbitpaw-scrawny, short-haired brown tabby tom with hazel eyes _(WOODLAWNIAN)_

Laurelsong-white she-cat with silver streaks on back and green eyes _(Dayflower)_

Queens: Flowerpelt-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat; mother of Jaggedrock's kit: Darkkit (dark brown she-kit) _(FlameRiver)_

Foxtail-long-haired reddish tabby she-cat with yellow-hazel eyes; mother of Sparkfoot's kits: Sandkit (short-haired cream tabby she-kit with yellow eyes), Hollykit (tortoiseshell-and-white she-kit with hazel eyes) _(gIRL-wHO-lIKES-wIZARDS)_

Elders: Oakleaf-light brown (with darker flecks) she-cat _(Efinity)_

Tigerstripe-golden brown she-cat with darker stripes and amber-gold eyes _(Moonstream-Sunstripe)_

**SkyClan**

Leader: Swiftstar-yellowish brown tabby tom with blue eyes _(Amberstar of Amberclan)_

Deputy: Eveningsong-black she-cat with one ginger paw and bright blue eyes _(Earthwhisper)_

Medicine Cat: Dawnpelt-gray she-cat with tints of ginger and gold and sky blue eyes _(Luna Holly Shaeffer)_

Warriors: Iceberry-sleek white she-cat with blue-gray eyes _(Efinity)_

Gustfoot-dusky light brown tom with golden-brown eyes _(Efinity)_

Apprentice, Hiddenpaw

Nightsky-black and white tom with amber eyes _(-sonix3-)_

Shatteredmoon-silver tabby tom with blue-gray eyes _(Earthwhisper)_

Apprentice, Eaglepaw

Tangleweed-ginger tabby tom with hazel eyes _(Earthwhisper)_

Apprentice, Bleakpaw

Willowfang-dark tortoiseshell she-cat with bright green eyes _(Earthwhisper)_

Apprentice, Daisypaw

Fadingsoul-white and ginger she-cat with gray eyes _(Earthwhisper)_

Arcticstone-white and gray tom with dark gray eyes _(Earthwhisper)_

Mooncry-black she-cat with white stripe from nose to tail tip and pale blue eyes _(FallingSnow14)_

Wildflame-bright reddish tabby tom with amber eyes _(FallingSnow14)_

Stonefur-pale gray tabby tom with yellow eyes _(Beware of Dogs)_

Dapplestream-slender, gray-and-cream dappled she-cat with green-blue eyes _(Beware of Dogs)_

Ivyheart-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes _(SkaterKatie246)_

Rowanpelt-dark brown tom with green eyes _(SkaterKatie246)_

Rockfur-gray, almost black, tom with aqua blue eyes _(Samantha Batt Vampiress)_

Lionpelt-golden tabby she-cat with hazel eyes _(Samantha Batt Vampiress)_

Apprentices: Eaglepaw-gray she-cat _(Efinity)_

Bleakpaw-light gray she-cat _(Efinity)_

Daisypaw-mottled gray she-cat with blue eyes _(FallingSnow14)_

Hiddenpaw-reddish brown tom with green eyes _(Earthwhisper)_

Queens: Frozendawn-light tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes; expecting Shatteredmoon's kits _(Earthwhisper)_

Poppyspots-white she-cat with black speckles and pale green eyes; mother of Nightsky's kits: Onekit (black tom with white stripe down spine and blue eyes), Shinekit (golden she-kit with amber eyes), Smallkit (small sandy gray tom with a stump for a tail and pale green eyes) _(-sonix3-)_

Leafcloud-gray she-cat with a gold-tipped tail; mother of Swiftstar's kits: Bluekit (gray she-kit with white underbelly and piercing blue eyes), Brownkit (brown and gold tom with amber eyes), Runningkit (brown and white she-kit with blue eyes) _(Amberstar of Amberclan)_

Elders: Risingsun-black tom with blue eyes _(Earthwhisper)_

Dawndapple-tortoiseshell she-cat _(Moonstream-Sunstripe)_

**Okay, this is officially the end of this make-a-cat! The story should come out soon. I haven't decided what it'll be called yet, not-planning-ahead-me. But just look for something by Wildshadow24, specifically said to be the make-a-cat thingamajig! Thanks for all your help, I'll try to get out the story ASAP!  
**


End file.
